Her Eyes
by CobaltHeart
Summary: He's never seen her eyes. He see her everywhere but has never once seen her eyes. AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's AU and done in Sasuke's POV. I really hope you like it. This starts out in the school cafeteria, incase you want to know, cause after I typed part of it I realized I had not put where they were. Also I threw in a ShinoxTemari pairing in here, mainly for the plot, their characters seemed to fit in here the best.**

Everyday she sits on the bus, the very last seat, I never see her get on or get off the bus she's there when I get on and there when I sit down. No one ever sits with her. They all whisper and say she's a freak. I know she hears them, but she never says anything just stares blankly out the window, her long bangs making it impossible to see her eyes.

Her eyes, I've never seen her eyes, she's in all of my classes, she always sits in the back, as far away from our classmates as possible. If the teacher calls on her she immedetly looks at her desk, her bangs once again shading her eyes from my view.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I try to ignore the voice, maybe if I try hard enough she'll go away, annoying pink haired stocker, always near me. It's not like Sakura's not pretty, don't get me wrong she's not ugly far from it, it's just that she's so...well...cheerful and bright, it hurt my senses to see her neon green eyes and shockingly pink hair.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" This time I have to supress a sigh, this voice, I know definatly won't go away until I answer, my stocker's stocker, how ironic both our my partners in school. Naruto, now there was some one who needed a little less enthusiasm in his life, he was just to loud. We both had a sad childhood, something in his should of made him quiet, less, well, buoyant. "Teme!!"

I turn, knowing its better to get this conversation over with, "What dobe."

"Well-"

Before he could continue the cheerful blob of color called Sakura intrupted him, "That _girl, _the freak, is sitting with people today!"

I narrow my eyes at her, if anyone deserved to be called a freak it was the pinkette. I didn't look back, just shruged, "This affects me how?"

"Oh come on, teme, you've got to be interested, she's actually talking to someone too."

Talking to someone, and sitting with someone how peculiar. I turned my head to look back out the large window near our table. Usually the girl, sat by herself in the back of the cafeteria, reading a book, her eyes covered, once again, with a dark curtain of hair, making it impossible for me to see her eyes. I glance out of the corner of my eye, when I knew no one was watching.

There she sat in the shadows, turned once again so no one but the pair across from her could see her eyes. Her shoulders shaking with laughter, the sound carried to my table, a soft soprano, like tinkling bells, no one else heard it but me. I look at the pair she is sitting with. The girl looked to be a few years older, messy blonde hair pulled in four ponytails and a lavendar sweater, one side falling off her shoulder. The other one was a male, also a few years older, he had bushy brown hair, wore a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, and had a bomber jacket with the collar up covering his mouth, and almost his nose.

The pair she sat with was certainly, without a doubt a couple, the male sat with his arm slug tightly around the female's shoulder, her head resting against his chest. The blonde seemed to be laughing as well, while I could not see the male's expression.

I hurriedly turn my gaze back out the window before anyone can see that I was looking over there at _her_. It was strange, I've never talked to her yet her laughter seemed to warm my heart. "Oi teme! Your eyes look weird?"

I turn and raise my black eyebrow, "Hn."

"No seriously, they look differnet. Sakura-chan, doesn't Sasuke-teme's eyes look weird."

Before I could blink I had a tan face infront of me, way into my personal bubble, "Yeah, Sasuke-kun your eyes look odd. I can't place it though."

I narrow said 'strange' eyes and glower coldly, "Move or be moved."

For once the glare made her back off and take it seriously, it worked to well. "Oi Teme!! Stop scari-" I turn and glare at him, causing the dobe to pause mid-sentace.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I stand up, and walk away, my insides trembling from an unknown anger. My feet take me path the table _she_ is sitting at, she is no longer laughing, her face torn with an expression of pain, her eyes tightly shut trying to repress the feeling. Good. At least I wasn't the only one whose feelings were going haywire. It serves her right.

What am I thinking? That girl, she did nothing, merely sat there, talking to the couple infront of her. I push the door open, slaming it against the wall, and turned left, towards the my locker, I deftly turn the small knob to its numbers 13-6-13, with a click it opens and I pull the door open. I look in my mirror, my eyes, oh frick, the contacts, they're messing up. I slam my locker shut and lock it, walking down the hall past all the class rooms, to the farthest door, the door the leading to the roof stair well.

I hadn't been up to the roof top for a long time, and when I arrive it seems different, like someone else has been up here. I walk over to the ledge and stare out, when lunch is over, I decided, I'm going home, and don't think my brother would be happy if anyone saw my eyes and out two and two together.

The wind ruffles my hair and I look down at my watch, I've been up here for about 10 minutes, lunch should be just about over. When I turn to walk to the fire escape I hear the door open, I freeze, know one should no about this place, if they did they wouldn't have the guts to come up here.

I hear soft footsteps walk over to the ledge, I turn around to look who it is, it's _her_, no one else at my school would wear dark purple and neon green plaid skirt, with a dark purple hoodie, black boots that wend to the middle of her shin, and a matching green belt and purple headband. I walk over to her, figuring it may be my only time to see them. I lean against the ledge beside her and I hear her sigh. "I thought this was someone else's spot. I'm sorry." Her voice is barly more than a whisper, the wind almost carries it away, I shrug and glance at her from the corner of my eye.

"Hn."

She places her hands on the railing and I see that she's even paler up close than she is far away, almost like she's a walking china doll, pale skin and dark hair. "I can leave if you wish."

"I don't care what you do."

I could see her wince and then from the corner of my eye I saw her smile, not one of happiness, but one born from pain. "No one ever does."

She turns to walk away and before I can stop my self I grab her by the wrist, "Let me see your eyes."

Hinata shakes her head, "No." Her head is still downward, the dark curtain of hair, which I always though was black but was truley a rich indigo, covering her eyes.

I stare at her, "Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask."

Hinata rises her head, her lids still closed tightly, but I could see her face, finally, I thought she'd been pretty before, but seeing her face make her more beautiful than I ever imagened. She had a heart shaped face, which her bangs framed now that they weren't in her eyes, her nose was cute and button-like, her lips, well they were, tempting, they were pouty, and her eyelashes were long and dark.

Her eyes opened revaling pupiless, lavendar eyes, that glowed with the rich shade of purple her hoodie was, "We all have things we choose to hide Uchiha."

I squeezed her wrist and she didn't even flinch, "What did you call me?"

She smirked, "Uc-hi-ha. I'm surprised you don't reconize your own family name."

My eyes narrowed, never had anyone called me by my sirname, no one but my brother knew we were left, after we ran away we changed are names, getting specail contacts from our friend Kisame. "How do you know."

Her lavendar eyes stared into my eyes, which last time I checked where more purple than black. "My eyes see all." She jerked her wrist from mine and continued to look into my soul, "Surely you've heard of the Hyuuga. You know you and Itachi are not the only ones who choose the run, to hide who they are. Ever heard of the missing Hyuuga heir and her cousin?" She turned around and walked away, her beautiful face, pained smile, and hypnotizing lavendar eyes flashing in my mind.

Hinata Hyuuga the missing heir. Hinata Hyuuga the happy little girl I met once when I was young. Hinata Hyuuga going to a school where they ask no questions. Hinata Tsuki the girl every one called a freak. Hinata Tsuki the beautiful grown woman I now know I am in love with. Hinata Tsuki the girl who knows that I am not Sasuke Ketsueki, but Sasuke Uchiha.

**CobaltsNote: I wrote this a while back and forgot about it, then stumbled across it when I was looking for some lyrics for a HinaSasu songfic I'm gonna do. This was filed under SasuHina and the lyrics where under SasuHinalyrics, picture that. **

**Note: If you didnt gather Itachi and Sasuke ran away from home. Just like Neji and Hinata did. Tsuki means moon and Ketsueki means blood. (Cherry Blood and In A Sunny Place Moon) I liked how translates...if I translated it right...I read some where Sasuke means cherry...I may be wrong though...**

**Also: This is a oneshot. Though I might do a compain fic to it, one in Hinata's POV. But it'd be a while before I can. I have a list of projects I've started already.**


End file.
